


it suits you

by katyfaise



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back then, the bright red was a color her mama wore - one that showed maturity and distinguish, two things she’d never thought described her. Now she was both; mature and older and she walked with the air of distinguish that only a grown woman did.</p><p>A grown woman who had survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it suits you

**Author's Note:**

> there is literally no plot or point to this. it's two thirty the day before christmas and i was craving bethyl. merry christmas ya filthy animals :)

It’s quite a surprise that she found it, this token of a life before all of this death and destruction. But they’d holed up in an old shack in the woods and when Beth decided to look for supplies, it had just been sitting by itself in the nightstand beside the old bed. 

Red nail polish.

It was a pure red - a color that she’d never gotten around to wearing before. Beth hadn’t been one to paint her nails regularly anyway. There were too many chores that would lead to chips and it never seemed worth it. But she had always liked the pale pinks or light blues that girls her age favored. Back then, the bright red was a color her mama wore - one that showed maturity and distinguish, two things she’d never thought described her. Now she was both; mature and older and she walked with the air of distinguish that only a grown woman did. 

A grown woman who had survived.

Beth lifted the bottle with delicate fingers, shook it lightly, and then unscrewed the cap. It was a bit thick, and she was sure age had worn it down, but it still looked fine to her. Besides, it was a small luxury that she’d managed to find - she wanted to take advantage of it. She sat her weapon and supplies beside her on the bed, easily within reach if need be, and curled her legs beneath her. Carefully, she began to varnish her nails, taking extra caution not to make a mess. All the work learning to steady her hand while shooting helped, and she barely got any of the red color on her skin.

“What are you doing?”

The gruff voice doesn’t surprise her anymore. Beth’s eyes flickered up to meet Daryl’s for only a moment before she returned her attention to the task at hand. 

“I found this. I wanted to paint my nails.”

He joined her on the bed, a can of old sausages in his hand. “Why?”

Beth shrugged then, sure that even in a world without danger Daryl would never understand why a woman would paint her nails. He didn’t seem to care about the things a woman would do to look pretty.

“It feels normal. I like remembering everything before this.”

He looked like he wanted to argue but instead his jaw stayed straight, keeping whatever thoughts ran through that mind of his to himself. Beth appreciated it, appreciated the silence in the little shack and how they had a roof over their head for the night. But she especially appreciated Daryl, the man who had kept her together, the man who was staring at her fingernails like they were a creature of their own.

She brought her fingers up to her lips to blow on them, hoping they’d dry quickly, but he grabbed her hand before she was able. Beth stared at him, watching as he copied her movements and brought her tiny fingers to his lips. He blew lightly and the sudden feeling surprised her, causing her skin to goose pimple all the way to her toes. 

“I like the color,” he muttered, voice quiet enough that she wasn’t sure if he’d even spoken. She surged forward, ignoring the still wet polish on her fingers, and kissed him then. This wasn’t the first time they’d been in the situation - no, Beth had learned the extent of how Daryl could comfort her well enough, but she always initiated the actions. She wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted her to be in control constantly or if he didn’t know how. Beth didn’t much care. She only knew that when this happened, he worshiped her body like she was the only woman on earth. 

Maybe she was to him.

Daryl flipped them easily, his strong arm wrapped around her tiny middle made the maneuver quick. He kissed her lips slowly, reverently even, then his lips moved to her jaw and then her neck. He skipped down, raising the hem of her little tank top so he could kiss her belly and the jut of her ribs. It took a bit of moving but he managed to pull her boots and jeans off quicker than she thought possible. With the items tossed aside, Daryl’s mouth moved back to her navel, kissing the milky skin there. Her breath hitched in her throat when he inched her panties down enough to reveal the tuft of curly hair that stayed hidden. The sudden coolness made her toes curl, but not as much as when he pushed her folds aside to rub his thumb along her clit. Beth moaned out, keeping her voice quiet as much as she could. Daryl pressed down, giving her even more pleasure as his tongue moved to replace his finger. He lapped at her wetness, sucking on the heap of nerves enough that she cried out again. Answering the way her body begged for it, he slipped his fingers inside of her, moving them in and out in rhythm with how his tongue pressed against her clit. His name was on the tip of her tongue as she groaned out, growing nearer and nearer to her release.

He pulled away long enough to remove his vest and the cut off shirt he wore, returning only to lift her hips up and rest her legs over his shoulder. The new leverage pushed Beth to an edge she wasn’t sure existed. She looked down at him, his eyes locked on her even as he licked and bit at her clit. She caught sight of her fingers wrapped in his hair, the red polish peeking out. It was this Beth Greene that had grown up and deserved to wear such a color. This Beth Greene didn’t even know the girl that had existed before in the pale pinks and blues - that girl was long gone.

She came then, her body shaking slowly at first before she spasmed with her release. Daryl held her still, his mouth still locked on her cunt until she relaxed again. Beth sighed and draped her arm across her face, hiding the way her cheeks were flushed until Daryl moved up her body to remove it. He always watched her, always reveled in the way her eyes scrunched together and she bit her lip as she came for him. She’d never found anything beautiful when she looked that way but he’d told her once that she looked like an angel. ‘A dirty angel’, she’d been sure to remind him. 

Daryl kissed her softly, his lips rough against hers and his stubble rubbed against her smooth skin. But she pulled him closer, arms tightly wound around his neck. He fumbled with his belt but pushed his jeans down after a moment and she spread her legs for him, welcoming him inside her. Like always, Daryl pushed inside slow at first, allowing Beth a chance to adjust her body, and to lead the way.

He never took control from her - in his world it was always her way.

Beth arched her hips up to meet his, pressing him further inside of the hot, slick wetness she had between her legs. Daryl groaned out, her tight cunt ridding him of the built up tension in his hard cock. It was slow at first, and he rolled his hips whenever she would ask him to, but after a few movements they fell into a rhythm. With his free hand, he grasped onto her hipbone, holding his fingers against her skin hard enough to leave a bruise. He guided her body closer to his, making sure to hit the spot that brought out the sweet, almost melodic mewls from her pink lips. His orgasm was building quickly; it’s what happened when they went without each other for a while. He could never quite keep his body under control when it came to her. But he pressed on, pushing himself as close as he could so Beth would be pleased. Her arm came free from around his neck and slipped down between their bodies to rub at the nub of nerves with tiny fingers. The harder she rubbed, the closer she grew and Daryl watched her face with amazement. As soon as her eyes closed, she called out his name, a noise he silenced with a kiss. He let her ride out her pleasure but soon pulled out of her. Immediately, Beth wrapped her hand around his cock, pumping her wrist until he came with a grunt, spilling himself onto her belly. 

He looked embarrassed at his actions, but Beth smiled and reached up to pull him back down to her. She could worry about cleaning herself later. For now she wanted him close to her, to feel the warmth of his sweaty body next to hers. Daryl allowed her to wrap her small arms around him and he rested his head against her breasts, listening to her slow heartbeat as he laid there. With a quiet sigh, he pressed his lips against each of her fingertips, still amazed by the red polish on her fingers.

“It suits you.”

She didn’t need him to tell her that, but she agreed all the same.


End file.
